Talk:Danny and Lacey/@comment-108.206.82.250-20130814033415/@comment-208.54.36.214-20130814111002
Just because we didn't like the way the episode went last night, are you we going to be children and pick up our marbles and go home? I mean seriously! Did you guys expect that after last weeks episode that Danny and Lacey were going to be all kissy face? That wouldn't be very realistic now would it? A lot of people are upset that they think that Danny is now going to hook up with Jo, because of their little talk. I don't see it. It's all in thoe eyes and body language. Danny just doesn't have those kinds of feelings for Jo. But I guess I have more faith on the writers then that. Danny clearly cares about Jo deeply, but that reason has not been revealed yet. For Dacers to give up now, I would say that it's a very stupid move, because I really see Danny and Lacey getting back together again, even after looking at the sneak peak of the finale. Danny's reaction to what Lacey said to him, about how she made a bad choice (something like that) is not the reaction of someone who now doesn't have feelings for Lacey anymore. Right now, the only thing Danny cares about is not losing the girls, which should be he's only priority right now, but that doesn't mean that he's feelings are gone for Lacey. On the ABC Family website, the tug o war between Team Janny and Team Lacey has gone up from Team Lacey 56% to 59%. team Janny is now only 41%. So obviously people still believe on Dacey and their not giving up and I think it would be silly to give up now. The first 11 episodes where filmed without knowing how the fans were going to react, what they like and don't like, but now they do. So to stop supporting Dacey now, you don't give the writers much choice but to go for Jo and Danny, if they see the interest of Danny and Lacey drop. You guys don't even know what's going to happen in the last 10 episodes of the season, but you have deducted that it's going to be about Danny and Jo hooking up. It's a bit juvenile. I agree that everything always being about Jo's feelings, it's getting quite annoying, but we have a voice and we can continue making our opinions heard, but that's me. I have never Been a quitter. The writers know what the fans want and it's Danny and Lacey and they will give us that if we don't give up. It would be insane for the writers to take a chance like that, in losing their fan base. Or are you guys saying that Janny fans a better fighters than Dacers? When Danny and Lacey got together, even tough the Janny fans didn't get what they wanted. They didn't say goodbye to the show, they're still making their opinions known. Are they better sport than us?